Falling In The Black
by XxXDragonManXxX
Summary: Its been ten years since Cynder and Spyro became mates. Spyro is called back for a special mission that leaves Cynder alone. Songfic made w/ the song Falling In The Black - Skillet. I'm no good at writing summaries. Plz read and review.


**_Hey Spyro/Cynder fans, this is my first songfic and first story for Spyro. Those who know me from my story A Second Chance, don't worry I haven't abandoned it. I just needed a little break, and my friend Given-Inside (Great writer by the way, I urge everyone to read his stories) got me thinking about a songfic for Cynder. I used the song Falling In The Black by Skillet. They're a great band, I urge all of the people that read this story to go check them out. So hopefully most of you like it. Warning: My editor (Given-Inside) said it was sorta sad. You've been warned, happy reading._**

It was a moonless night as Cynder came to the clearing next to the river where she and Spyro used to meet when they became mates. She padded over to the water's edge, staring into the clear liquid as the water flowed with the current. Her jet-black scales reflected off the water, giving a mirror image of herself. It had been almost ten years since they first became mates. Cynder was now a fully-grown dragoness, and Spyro a full-grown male dragon. After she took a long drink from the river, she turned around and looked for a place to lie down. She found a flat area about fifteen yards from the river and it had a perfect view of the Temple. Spyro was with the Guardians, discussing his next mission. From what Spyro told her, he was going on a special assignment. She begged to go with him but he told her that it was too dangerous. Cynder walked in a tight circle and lay down on the dew covered grass.  

_Tonight I'm so alone _

_This sorrow takes a hold _

_Don't leave me here so cold _

_(Never want to be so cold) _

She placed her head on her paws, remembering all the times before when she first came to this place. She knew she was feared and judged by the other creatures of the temple, though the Guardians held nothing against her. At night, Cynder would always sneak out of her room to come to this very spot to cry.  

_Your touch used to be so kind_

_Your touch used to give me life _

_I've waited all this time,_

_I've wasted so much time _

Spyro told her to wait outside the temple gates so he could come and say his goodbye before he left. Cynder sighed deeply,

"Just like old times," she muttered to herself. "Alone." She occasionally looked up at the temple, expecting to see Spyro fly out to find her, but he didn't.

_Don't leave me alone _

_Cause I barely see at all_

_Don't leave me alone,_

_I'm..._

 An hour and a half passed without any sign of Spyro or the Guardians. Cynder began to knead the ground under her front paws. She looked up at the black sky, looking for the one star that could comfort her in this time of loneliness. Many years before, Spyro found a large white star that was always positioned directly above the Dragon Temple. He told Cynder that it was her star.

_If there is ever a time that you need comfort and I am not here, look to this star._ The memory played through her mind._This will be our star Cynder, forever and always. _She remembered Spyro telling her this before they left to start their lives together. Another hour passed and still no sign of Spyro. Cynder looked over at the temple. "Spyro, where are you?" she said in a saddened tone of voice. "You said you would come."

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be _

_Can you hear me _

_Falling in the black _

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back ?_

_Falling inside the black _

_Falling inside falling inside the black_

Cynder sat her head back down on her paws and sighed deeply. It was getting to be around midnight she guessed. She had been waiting for Spyro for over four hours, but it didn't matter how long she had to wait. Soon, drowsiness took over her form. Her eyelids began to feel heavy and she slowly fell asleep waiting for her mate to return to her.

_You were my source of strength _

_I've traded everything _

_That I love for this one thing_

_(Stranded in the offering)_

Cynder woke up to the feeling of someone tapping her left shoulder. She opened one of her eyes and squinted at the rays of light inside it. It was a couple hours after daybreak and the sun was above the horizon. Cynder quickly turned her head, expecting to see Spyro. Instead, it was Hunter and Sparx,

"Hunter, Sparx, what are you guys doing here?" She asked, grogginess still present in her voice. Hunter looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. Sparx wouldn't even look, but she could tell something was wrong. "Hunter, what is wrong?" Cynder asked.

_Don't leave me here like this _

_Can't hear me scream from the abyss _

_And now i wish for you my desire_

"Cynder...I hate to be the one to tell you this, but." Hunter paused as a tear slid down his fur covered face, "Spyro was captured last night on the way to the meeting. He...he was killed." Hunter began to let tears flow freely down his face. "We found him this morning. I'm so sorry." The news hit Cynder like a ten ton brick. She stared at Hunter with wide eyes and her mouth slightly agape. Her own tears began to fall to the ground.

_Don't leave me alone _

_Cause I barely see at all_

_Don't leave me alone, _

_I'm..._

Cynder turned her head away from the two messengers.

"I wish to be alone now," she said to Hunter and Sparx.

"We understand Cynder. I am sorry for your loss...our loss." Hunter put his right paw against Cynder's right shoulder before turning and leaving. Once Hunter and Sparx were out of the area, Cynder began to sob uncontrollably. Her mate for ten whole years was gone.

_Falling in the black _

_Slipping through the cracks _

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back ?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be _

_Can you hear me ?_

_Falling in the black _

_Slipping through the cracks _

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back ?_

_Falling inside the black_

_Falling inside....falling inside_

_The  Black, black, black_

"Why Spyro?" she sobbed out. "Why did you leave me here like this?" Cynder screamed to the sky, hoping that the Ancestors would hear her and answer, but no answer came. She curled up into a tight ball and continued to cry. Suddenly, Cynder got an idea that would help her with this.

_Falling in the black... _

_Slipping through the cracks..._

Cynder stood up, looking to the sky.

"I'll be with you soon Spyro." She lifted her bladed tail up to her neck as her tears stopped falling. Her journey was to end tonight and she was going to see him once more, no matter how painful. She positioned her blade next to her throat and trembled at the feeling of the sharp tool so close to her vital point. _This is what I need to do. No one here loved me, only Spyro and he's dead now. I can't live without him. _Just as she was about to take her own life, an image of Spyro appeared in front of her. He walked up to Cynder and lifted his right foreleg to grab her tail from advancing to cut her flesh.

"Don't you dare, Cynder!" Spyro said in his normal soothing tone. "I know this is a hard time for you, but don't do this. There are too many people that do love you. Think of the devastation you'd leave to the Guardians. They now need you more than anyone else." Spyro rubbed his head against Cynder's cheek as her tail fell to the ground limp. She began to cry against his purple head.

"Even in death you comfort me," Cynder said between tears.

"I will always comfort you Cynder. I must leave now, but do not worry. I will always be with you." Spyro paused, "Do you remember our star Cynder?" Spyro asked while looking into her sapphire eyes. She nodded her head. "I will be looking down at you from there. When you are in trouble, that star will shine more brightly." Spyro and Cynder nuzzled each other for a few moments before Spyro pulled away. "I must go back Cynder. Please, take care of yourself and do not let me catch you trying to end your time sooner. We will be together, just not now." Spyro walked up to his mate one last time and licked the side of her cheek. "I love you Cynder, goodbye." Cynder was crying so hard she could not say goodbye back to her mate. He dissipated back into the void, now left to wait for his mate to join him. Cynder was left alone in the grass plain to live her life without her precious mate...her whole life alone.  

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks _

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back ?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be _

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks _

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back ?_

_Falling inside the black _

_Can you hear me? _

_Falling inside the black _

_Can you hear me? _

_Falling inside the black _

_Can you hear me? _

_Falling inside _

_Falling inside,_

_Falling inside the black_

Cynder had returned to the burial temple that the Guardians had built for Spyro. She was now old with age, her body's movements slower and less graceful then they were years ago. Every year she returned to temple to pay her respects to her mate. This was to be the last year she could visit his burial site; her age was catching up with her. She could sense that death was not far away. After paying her respect to Spyro, she flew over to the grass plain where she had last seen Spyro. The riverbank was larger from the years of erosion, but the small valley still remained. She walked over to the grass-covered field and laid down to relax. She placed her head down on her paws and looked up at the blue sky, only to avert her eyes back to the area in front of her when she began to see a figure form. Soon Spyro was in front of her with a paw lent out.

"Come Cynder. Let's go home."

**_Well, how did I do for my first Songfic? If you have any requests for Spyro, or Inheritance Cycle (Involving Saphira) I am open to ideas. I'm trying to broaden my writing style. Thanx for reading. XxXDragonManXxX Out._**


End file.
